ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Terror in Tokyo: Part 2
Terror in Tokyo: Part 2 is the 7th episode of Ren 12 Season 3 Transcript {Theme Song} Rae: So according to my calculations, the energy from the unknown sources is coming from Tokyo. Gavin: Ok, I can take us there. casts a spell, transporting the gang to Tokyo, Japan Ren: So, is there a specific area for where the energy is coming from? Rae: Nope, my Proto-Tool doesn't say. Nicholas: Then, I guess we just have to look around and- Whisper: Is that, no, it can't be. Ren: What, who do you see? Jibanyan: Over there, by that tall building. looks over at the very tall building; Gargaros, Orcanos and Orgulus were coming out of a portal Ren: Oh god, who are they? Nick: It's the Oni brothers, they're really tough. Gavin: Please, no one's stronger than Ren. Ren: Exactly, it's hero time! energy beam came shooting down, blasting Ren and Nick Rae: Whoa, you guys ok? Nick: Y-yeah, I'm fine. Ren: But those Oni brothers won't be...what the? looked at his wrist, he no longer had on the Omnitrix Ren: What is this? Nick: That's the Yo-kai Watch Model U, how do you have it? Ren: Not sure, but you should transform into an alien, quick! Nick: Um...ok? Omnitrix core popped up and Nick slammed it down, transforming into... Goop: Gah, I turned into a puddle of goop. Ren: "groans" Why'd you have to choose him! Goop: How do I change forms? Ren: "sighs" Just gimme a moment. walked over to the puddle of goop and slammed the Omnitrix core {transformation sequence} Omni-Enhanced Humungousaur: Whoa, this is weird. Ren: Now you know how I feel everyday. Gavin: Do you think that he's a good choice? Ren: Ho yeah. Rae: Here, give 'im this. handed over his Proto-Tool in power glove mode; Ren placed the glove onto Omni-Enhanced Humgungousaur's fist Ren: There, now you have triple the power. Omni-Enhanced Humungousaur: If you say so. Humungousaur punched the Oni brothers in the face, knocking 'em out Omni-Enhanced Humungousaur: That was- {Omnitrix times out} Nick: Fun...oh, but didn't last for long. Ren: Yeah, it doesn't like to, a lot. Whisper: But we still don't know how the portal came to be. Voice: That was my doing. Jibanyan: It's Lord Enma, ~nya!! Nick: What's he doing here, I thought you guys said he was a good guy. Whisper: He is, but someone must be inspiriting him. Gavin: Inspiriting? Nick: It's kinda like possessing. Gavin: Oh. Ren: Quick, we need another alien. Lord Enma: Not so fast! Enma blasts the boys once again and then trapping the gang in separate cages Rae: Whoa, this Enma character is strong. Whisper: He is the ruler of the Yo-kai World. Jibanyan: An unbeatable foe, ~nyan. Ren: We'll see about that...and it looks like I've got the Omnitrix back. "slams watch" {transformation sequence} Ghostfreak possessing Lord Enma, closing the portal and freeing the others Gavin: Find the one responsible? Lord Enma: No, no other spirit is in here. Nick: They must've thought ahead of you. Lord Enma: Oh well. Omnitrix times out and Ren falls out of the sky, but luckily Gavin's spell had him land on a mattress Nick: Well, thanks a bunch. Ren: No prob, call us anytime. Nick: Do I get a medal? Rae: Hum-a? Nick: Uh...nothing, never mind. Gavin: C'mon guys, let's get home. Ren: Yeah, I've had enough for today. and his gang, along with Nick and his, departed ways; Lord Enma vanished and behind him was a dark figure Figure: Mm, Bellwood here I come. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Rook Rae *Nicholas Adams *Whisper *Jibanyan Villains *Gargaros *Orcanos *Orgulus *Lord Enma Aliens Used *Ghostfreak (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Ghostfreak By Nicholas *Goop *Humungousaur **Omni-Enhanced Humungousaur Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes